Hand hygiene is an important aspect of daily life in the fight to prevent or otherwise minimize the spreading of disease. By cleaning one's hands, pathogens, including bacteria and viruses, as well as harmful chemicals and other potentially dangerous substances may be removed, reducing health risks. To this end, soaps, detergents, and alcohol-based hand hygiene agents, such as hand sanitizers, are typically used. Hand hygiene practices are especially important in the administration of medicine and medical care, as well as in preparing and serving food to consumers.